Classic WoW Wiki talk:Main Page Dev/Archive05
Selected Article Index request Is there something we can drop/move to put in a link to Reputation as it is a major focus of the game? Perhaps replace Events under game play? -- 13:21, 15 July 2007 (UTC) : That seems fair to me - I can't see anything else that can really be replaced. 10:54, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :: The columns are neat all even and everything, but it won't hurt anything to have them uneven. -- 15:07, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Perhaps replacing Factions under Character would be better. Reputation is what people normally view the subject as 21:33, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :::: Done! 01:30, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Search Box Could the search box be moved to the top of the left column? I have to scroll down everytime I use it. The wikipedia box is sort of where the google ads box is now. 00:18, 24 July 2007 (UTC) : I will see about bringing it to the attention of those able to change it (again). 01:28, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, people in-game have been bugging me about moving the search box up. Perhaps just under the google ads? --Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:52 PM PDT 12 Aug 2007 Though this should be a non-issue with the new skin, for now it would certainly be sensible to have it under the wikis spotlight ('google ads') box. Sounds like another question to ask about whilst here. 03:57, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps we should have a link via an asterisk (*) to WoWWiki:Searching in the search box? --Fandyllic (talk · ) %:01 PM PDT 23 Aug 2007 Currently, Friday 9/7 - the entire search box side of the page is linked to flash gordon and other ads. Its broken. : What is? It's not broken for me, both logged in and out. 18:19, 7 September 2007 (UTC) It's broken for me ... if you mouseover the left column, everything highlights, and if you click the search box it takes you to the target of the current Google ad. I have to tab into the search box (rather than clicking it) to be able to search for anything. Seankreynolds 16:39, 8 September 2007 (UTC) : WoWWiki talk:Village pump#Search Boxes 17:40, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Back on topic a little, did the powers that be decide having the search box on the bottom of the screen is silly? That left column is getting longer and longer. Putting search above google ads would be great.-- 00:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) : With the upcoming new skin, this will become a problem of the past :) 11:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC) So this has sit idle for 5 months, any idea when either this skin or search box move is coming? : Yeah, sorry about that. It's very very soon though now. 01:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) World links change I've switched Worlds for Warcraft Universe as a title (to give better RTS, etc. links) and moved it to replace Instances, which is already linked in the guides section. Reducing height Many people complain about the space the contents box takes up (pushing down other interesting stuff), so I've been fidlling with a test version to try and reduce it - see User:Kirkburn/Dev2. It has 4 columns. Any thoughts? 01:38, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, I have moved onto doing a rather more thorough overhaul - see User:Kirkburn/Dev3. Much more modular, allows new sections to be added more easily. 02:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Missing quote in code I posted this on the village pump too, but I see the page is live so I'll cross post it here. There's a missing quote on a style param that's making the left and right sides uneven. Firefox is handling it fine and making the columns even, but Safari doesn't handle it. The offending code is here: | valign="top" style="width:50%; |